danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair (ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生, Dangan Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei), frequently abbrievated to Dangan Ronpa, is a murder mystery visual novel developed by Spike exclusively for Japan. It was released to PSP on November 25, 2010, and in August 25, 2012 it was later made available for iOS and Android OS. The script and story of the game was written by Kodaka Kazutaka and the illustrations was done by Komatsuzaki Rui. A sequel to the game was released on July 26, 2012 named Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen). Plot Characters Students Makoto Naegi :Voiced by: Megumi Ogata :Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) is the protagonist of Dangan Ronpa. An ordinary high school student who was accepted to the academy by raffle. As because of this, he was given the title Super High School Level Good Luck (超高校級の「幸運」), however it is frequently been speculated to be Bad Luck. Later in the game, he was also given the title Super High School Level Hope due to his talent in constantly staying optimistic. Kiyotaka Ishimaru :Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi :Kiyotaka Ishimaru (石丸清多夏 Ishimaru Kiyotaka) is an enthusiastically straight laced student who is a stickler for rules and order. As a result of this, he was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy under the title Super High School Level Hall Monitor (超高校級の「風紀委員」). Touko Fukawa :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro :Touko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away, is a huge hit that even managed to make fishermen to be popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on top of selling list. She was given the title Super High School Level Literature Girl (超高校級の「文学少女」). She also has an alternate personality named Genocider Syo which is known under the title Super High School Level Murderer. Sayaka Maizono :Voiced by: Makiko Ohmoto :Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka) is a cheerful girl who is the leader of an idol group which is nationally popular. When accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, she was given the title Super High School Level Idol (超高校級の「アイドル」). Leon Kuwata :Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai :Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) is a brash teenager who is exceptionally good at baseball, however he later told in a conversation with Naegi, the player, that he would like to bring a career out of being a musician. His title is Super High School Level Baseball Player (超高校級の「野球選手」). Hifumi Yamada :Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi :Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi) is an otaku student who is popular as a doujin manga artist, proclaiming that his interests are based solely on the "2D World". He goes by the title Super High School Level Doujin Author (超高校級の「同人作家」). Aoi Asahina :Voiced by: Chiwa Saitou :Aoi Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) is a well meaning student who may appear to be quite air-headed at times. She excels in athletic sports, most notably swimming, thereby giving her the title of Super High School Level Swimmer (超高校級の「スイマー」). Chihiro Fujisaki :Voiced by: Kouki Miyata :Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) is a very shy character that frequently appears to be quite weak. He takes skill in programming and one of his most notable works would considered to be Alter Ego, which helped the other students of Hope's Peak Academy to such a point that they even considered the AI a "friend". His title is Super High School Level Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」). Kyouko Kirigiri :Voiced by: Youko Hikasa :Kyouko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyouko) is a female that appears to be very mysterious, however in discussion she has been shown to have a cool head and reasoning skills. Due to her amnesia, she was not able to inform the player about her title in conversation, and so it was Super High School Level ??? (超高校級の「???」), however later she was given a more specific title, Super High School Level Detective (超高校級の探偵). Junko Enoshima :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi :Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a charismatic gyaru fashion model who has appeared in many popular fashion magazines. As a result of this, she was given the title Super High School Level Fashion Girl (超高校級の「ギャル」), however the Junko that is first introduced under the start of the game was in fact Mukuro Ikusaba, her twin sister, in disguise. The twins both go by an alternate title, Super High School Level Despair. Mondo Oowada :Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai :Mondo Oowada (大和田 紋土 Oowada Mondo) is a hot-blooded student who is known for being the head of the largest bōsōzoku group in the country of Japan. He is given the title Super High School Level Delinquent (超高校級の「暴走族」). Sakura Oogami :Voiced by: Kujira :Sakura Oogami (大神 さくら Oogami Sakura), nicknamed The Ogre is a fearsome student who is a world class fighter. She has muscular appearance and a deep voice, resulting in that she is often mistaken as a man. She bears the title Super High School Level Fighter (超高校級の「格闘家」). Byakuya Togami :Voiced by: Akira Ishida :Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) is known for being the successor of a highly succesful family corporation. As a result of this, he appears to be very arrogant and considers himself superior to the other students of the Hope's Peak Academy. He has been given the title Super High School Level Heir (超高校級の「御曹司」). Yasuhiro Hagakure :Voiced by: Masaya Matsukaze :Yasuhiro Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is a very laid back student, taking pride in his skill of fortune telling. When attending the academy, he was given the title Super High School Level Fortune Teller (超高校級の「占い師」). Celestia Ludenberg :Voiced by: Hekiru Shiina :Celestia Ludenberg (セレスティア・ルーデンベルク Seresutia Rūdenberuku), real name Taeko Yasuhiro, known as the Queen of Liars, is a famous gambler that dresses in Gothic Lolita fashion. As because of her skill in gambling, she was given the title Super High School Level Gambler (超高校級の「ギャンブラー」). Category:Game